


when dreams do show me thee

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Naomi says, and Drummer hates this dream.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	when dreams do show me thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathelode (engmaresh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Naomi says, and Drummer hates this dream. 

They’re on a planet. Not Earth, one of the new alien planets, though Drummer couldn’t say exactly how she knows this. Maybe there are too many moons in the sky, maybe the horizon is too close or too far. Maybe she just knows it the way you know things in dreams. And something is strange, because there’s no gravity. Not even the whisper kiss of microgravity. They don’t sink, just float in the cool open atmosphere, fading away to a blue haze above and to the sides, and below them- soft grass. Drummer knows about grass. Tycho had a little lawn of it, in the middle of the commercial district. It’s taller here, wilder. Not made of recycled plastics.

“We can be something new here,” Naomi says, the strange planetary light reflected in her large and beautiful eyes. She takes Drummer’s hands. They’re naked, in this dream, nothing between them. “Not Belters. Something different.” 

“I love you,” Drummer says, like she always does, as though it’ll make up for not saying it in the real world. Naomi frowns. The sky reaches out and flips Drummer over, slamming her down and flattening her against the hard ground as it turns the gravity back on. 

Naomi crouches over her and sighs. “You should be more careful,” she says, but Drummer’s back is on fire, and then she wakes up.

Her back still hurts. 

When the Rocinante passes into the slow zone on its way back to Tycho, Drummer refuses to allow them passage through the Sol gate before Naomi actually comes to see her. “Not going to settle for a video chat when this will be the last time I can speak to you without lag for-” The words are swallowed. She has no idea when she’ll speak to Naomi Nagata again.

“Tell me about everything that happened,” she says, and Naomi smiles, and does. 

Drummer shouldn’t feel so relieved when Naomi says, flatly, that her body rejected the drugs. That a planet will never be her home. 

She wonders what Naomi dreams of.


End file.
